


We Lit the Streets with the Sweetest Glow

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Karedevil Bingo, Post Season 3, They Tend to Forget They're In Public When They Makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Karen and Matt get maybe a little too carried away when they reconnect at a party
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	We Lit the Streets with the Sweetest Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Karedevil Bingo Entry Prompt: Balcony Scene

Karen didn’t think she had ever made this much small talk in her entire life. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been in a room with so many people, which, considering she lived in New York, was saying something. 

Marci had recently been made partner at her firm, and her parents had decided to throw her a party at their penthouse. And they had apparently decided to invite everyone Marci had ever come in contact with; the apartment was practically wall-to-wall with people. She had only seen Marci and Foggy once since she had gotten here before they had all been swallowed up by the crowd. She knew Matt had been invited, but given the size (not to mention the sheer noise) in the cramped space, she wouldn’t be at all surprised if he had already made his exit. 

After her fifth conversation with someone about how yes, the weather had been sweltering lately, yes, she had heard it was supposed to rain on Monday, and no, she hadn’t tried the caviar, she was getting desperate to make an escape herself. 

She debated whether or not to try to find Marci or Foggy to tell them she was leaving or to save herself the hassle and just text them when she got home, when she spotted the door to the balcony, which miraculously was unoccupied. At least that was one benefit to the heat; everyone wanted to stay inside in the air conditioning. What the hell, she could at least check out the view from a penthouse balcony before she left. 

She slipped out, and quietly closed the door behind her, breathing a huge sigh of relief. “Thank God.” she muttered.

“Not enjoying the party?”

Karen yelped, not having noticed anyone else out here, and started laughing when she finally spotted Matt in the corner. 

“Oh my God, you scared me!”, she giggled, placing her hand over her heart.

“Sorry”, Matt grinned.

“Liar”, Karen shot back, teasing him. He threw his head back and laughed, giving her a warm feeling all over her body. 

“I figured you had left already. I mean, that was intense for me. I can only imagine…” she let her voice trail off. 

“Yeah.” he gave her a tight smile as he came to stand next to her, resting his hands on the ledge. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You were probably enjoying the solitude. I think I’m going to head home; I just figured I might as well take the opportunity to see the view from up here.”

“No-stay”, he said quickly. He shook his head. “Actually, I don’t know what I’m still doing here.”

“Don’t want to face Marci’s wrath at leaving her party early?” Karen quipped.

Matt smirked. “Not that she’d notice.” 

“True”, she said with a laugh.

“I do kind of wish I would have grabbed some food before I came out here.”

“I can go get you something”, Karen offered. “Just give me a few minutes before I go back into the madhouse.”

Matt chuckled. “Nah, don’t worry about it”, he said, shifting a little closer to her. 

“Honestly, the food isn’t that great, anyway. Um, if you want, maybe we can go grab something.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Matt said, flashing that smile of his at her.

Karen smiled back at him, running a hand through her hair. She willed her body to behave. Lately she had noticed her heart hammering in her chest whenever she was close to Matt. It was humiliating, knowing that he could tell her body's reactions to him. He had given her no indication that he wanted more than friendship, and while a part of her thought it was probably for the best, her body hadn’t seemed to get the memo. More and more lately she found herself wondering what it would be like if they tried again. Their brief shot at a relationship seemed so long ago now, and had been so brief it sometimes felt like a fever dream. But inevitably, she’d remind herself that Matt didn’t feel that way about her anymore (in her darkest moments, she found herself wondering if he ever truly had).

“Wow, it’s so incredible up here.” she said, taking in the view. She smiled, rolling her eyes at herself. “This is nothing new for you, I know. Sometimes I forget how beautiful the city is.”

She turned to look at him, not noticing that he had moved closer to her. So close that she felt herself shiver. Their hands were almost touching on the ledge, and before she even knew what was happening, his hand was covering hers. 

“Matt” she whispered, turning to face him. 

“Karen” he murmured, taking her face in both of his hands, and Karen had to remind herself to breathe. 

And then he was kissing her, soft and slow and sweet. They were both panting by the time they finally broke the kiss. 

“I didn’t think you wanted this” Karen said softly, her hands around his shoulders. 

"Karen” Matt said moaned, kissing her again. “I do” Matt told her, his arms wrapping more tightly around her. “More than anything.”

Karen smiled, resting her forehead against his. 

“I just-I didn’t want to assume, and-God Karen, I can’t get you off my mind”.

“I know the feeling”.

They started kissing again, getting totally lost in each other. Matt's hands seemed to somehow be everywhere at once, and Karen melted against him. A sudden tap on the door made both of them jump, and then Foggy was sticking his head out. 

“Hey guys, seriously no one could be happier for you than I am, but before you start tearing each other’s clothes off, which from what I can tell, is just moments away from happening, maybe you want to, you know, get out of here.” Karen looked past Foggy to find that she and Matt had an audience.

“Oh my God” Karen muttered, burying her head on Matt’s shoulder. “Did you know they were all watching us?”

Judging by how red his face was, she guessed even he had managed to forget they were on display.

“No. I was a little distracted”, he said, smirking.

After Foggy diverted attention away from the balcony by proposing a toast to Marci, Karen grabbed Matt’s hand and led him off the balcony. 

“Think we’ll ever be invited to the Stahls’ again?” Karen whispered as they stepped into the elevator.

“Right now I really don’t care,” Matt murmured, pulling her against him and kissing her deeply again as the doors closed, leaving them, finally, blissfully, all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> They forgot all about stopping to get something to eat. Many hours later when they both realized they were starving they ordered in from the Thai place near Matt. 
> 
> Title from "Lifesize" by A Fine Frenzy


End file.
